Trapped Swan
by NotAFanOfFiction
Summary: Everyone always wanted Bella. Now someone finally wants Lucy, her younger sister. Follow Lucy Swan as she tried to protect not only her sister from the supernatural but also her pack from her sister's world. M for language. PaulXOC Imprint Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I haven't written in a long time but this story keeps bugging my mind so I'm going to write it. I won't be able to upload every week like my previous stories but I'll do my best. I don't own Twilight and all that shit. So yeah. Read and review I guess. I have a rough idea of where I want the story to go but I'll take suggestions.**

The ancient red truck stopped in front of the Black's house. The two girls inside sat there in silence, waiting. The girls looked the same, with only minor differences in their features, and each held the same expression of worry. A curtain of long dark hair surrounded the eldest girls face. They had not seen Jacob in weeks and only Bella knew why. Her younger sister still waited impatiently in the dark of her knowledge. Lucy knew that everyone in the house knew they were there. Hell, everyone in town probably knew, seeing as her sister's truck was as loud as a plane taking off. She held tightly onto Bella's hand in a pleading way. She knew Bella well enough to know that something was amiss but was never told. It took months before she was even told about the Cullen's secret, after the accident in Arizona. Bella and Lucy were best friends. At least most of the time.

"We shouldn't be here, Bella." Lucy pleaded with her sister, "Even Billy told us not to come. Let's just go home."

The curtain of hair moved in a shaking motion before Bella opened her door and hopped out. Lucy did the same, running over to her sister's side in a protective manner. Bella marched up to the door, knocking a few times. They waited until they could hear Billy's chair wheel up to the door. He opened the door and glared at the sisters.

"I'm sorry, Billy but I have to see him." Bella pushed passed him as she spoke, hurrying down to Jacob's room. Lucy stayed in the front room with Billy, feeling awkward around the man who was like a second father to her. They stared at each other, speaking to each other without talking. Billy knew that while Bella had always taken care of their mother, Lucy had always taken care of Bella. He seemed to be the only person who never compared the two sisters. People generally preferred the older girl because of her beauty and hidden charm. Lucy, however, was more out spoken but just as polite, being able to hold a conversation for hours. That's why Billy preferred the youngest, and Lucille Alexander Swan was eternally grateful for that. Hurried footsteps came down the hall and Bella's face was a mask of anger as she stormed towards the door. She commanded to her sister, "Stay here."

Lucy turned to Billy and gave a slight nod before hurrying after her sister. It wasn't hard to reach her quickly, Lucy was much more athletic than Bella. She tried to pull her sister back as they rapidly came towards the four large men. Large, shirtless, angry men.

"What have you done to him!" Bella's shrill scream echoed across the yard. As Bella fought with the men Lucy carefully examined the others. One was a beefier version of Embry Call, the boy who she could remember hanging out with just a month ago. The leader was obviously Sam Uley who had brought Bella home the night that Edward had left her. Lucy had brought him and his fiancée Emily cookies one day as a thank you. She didn't know the other two men, one of which was glaring at her sister like he was going to rip her head off. Instinctively Lucy slightly positioned herself in front of Bella. She locked eyes with the angry man. As soon as she did his jaw slightly slacked and for a few seconds, she would have missed it if she blinked, her carefully examined her face before returning to his angry stare. A loud slap rang out and Lucy turned to see Bella pull her hand back from the angry man's face. He began shaking rapidly, his body blurring when a familiar voice rang out behind them.

"Bella! Run!" Lucy turned back in time to see Jacob transform into a giant brown wolf before grabbing Bella's arm and yanking her to the side, away from the now two wolfs lunging at each other. The two wolf's snarled and bit at each other as they rolled into the surrounding forest.

"Take them to Emily's!" Sam Uley yelled back to Embry and the final nameless boy.

Lucy comforted Bella as the boys picked around at scraps of clothes on the ground, commenting and joking about them.

"Hey Luce!" Embry called cheerfully, throwing her into a hug from behind. Lucy slightly cringed at his hot touch.

"You better be careful, Paul's not gonna like you touching her before him." The other boy laughed before waving, "I'm Jared by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy said sarcastically, "Now let's go to Emily's please."

They boy's nodded and hopped into the truck, "Can you drive, Lucy?"

"Embry I'm going to be eighteen next month. I can drive." She laughed as she maneuvered the road to Emily's. After spending so much time there the past few months La Push was just as familiar as Forks, if not more so.

The smell of muffins greeted them as they stepped out of the cab. They began walking but Embry stopped them, "Lucy I know I don't have to warn you but Bella don't stare at Emily. It bugs Sam."

Bella gave a confused look but Lucy knew that Emily had been mauled by a bear a year ago, although she was beginning to doubt it was a bear. As they walked Lucy rubbed her stomach. She couldn't shake a pulling feeling down in the pit of it but decided that it must just be nerves of the day. Looking at the girl next to her she reminded herself why she had to stay strong. Fear that Bella would fall back into her depression always loomed in the back of her mind.

The inside of Emily's kitchen was bright and warm with flowers on the table and light curtains on the windows. Lucy felt very at home here as she followed Embry up to the counter by Emily. Embry whispered something into Emily's ear that made her hop excitedly. She felt Bella's hand tighten slightly when Emily turned around, showing them her marred face but Bella did as Embry told and didn't stare. Emily smiled brightly at Lucy and pulled her into a hug. Bella looked to her sister, a confused expression on her face.

"When Sam brought you home That day I stopped by and brought them cookies as a thank you. Emily is amazing." The youngest explained. Bella nodded then returned to her nervous expression. "How are you Emily?"

"Better now that you are in on the secret. It will be nice to have another wolf girl around here." Lucy noticed how when Emily spoke she didn't include her sister in talk of wolf girls and spending time together. It worried and relieved her, she didn't want Bella in anymore of a supernatural mess and she would gladly take it for her.


	2. Chapter 2

In her seventeen years of life Lucille Alexander Swan lived in her older sisters shadow. For as long as she could remember it was Bella everyone wanted. Bella was naïve and fragile and Lucy did her best to protect her from the cruelty and jealousy of others. When Lucy had been told that the Cullen's were vampires she yelled at Bella for putting not only herself, but the whole family in danger. It took months for Lucy to finally get comfortable enough around them to hang out casually. She had fun with them, talked and shopped with Alice, nodded politely to Rosalie, and played card games with Jasper, who was by far her favorite. It wasn't until Bella's eighteenth birthday party when Lucy had tripped on a step on the stairs and cut her arm. The family went into a frenzy as Carlisle pushed her back from them. It wasn't until then that she had remembered that they were dangerous. She was glad when they left although it hurt her to see Bella so sad. It was for the best. Even though she had been friends with the Cullen's and they loved her dearly she, as usual, was nothing compared to the bashful Bella Swan. Which made sitting in Emily's kitchen with an entire wolf pack focused directly on her, and not her panicking sister very confusing. Even Jacob who was usually to overwhelmed by Bella had his attention on her. It was strange. A redheaded vampire was after Bella. Shouldn't they be paying attention to her? Lucy jokingly thought that there was no way to avoid this danger once you got dragged into it.

The wolf across the table from the short haired girl was quiet throughout the whole meeting. Paul studied his imprint like an artist studied a beautiful sculpture. He carefully calculated into his memory the way her lips looked like when they twitched upward at something funny or how her eyes were green like the forest he ran through all day. Lucy held onto Bella and Jacob's hands. Had it been any of the other wolves Paul would have ripped their arms off but Paul was inside Jacob's mind when he found out he had imprinted on Lucy and the only love he felt was brotherly. Bella and Lucy shared one of Emily's giant muffins, though Bella only picked at it. Sam stood up and the attention in the room switched to him.

"Lucy, Bella. I believe it would be in your best interest if you stayed in La Push as much as possible. It would be easier to catch the leech if she was aimed towards here." Sam explained but gave Paul a pointed look. He was throwing him a bone, so to speak. With Lucy around the pack more often it would be easier for both of them to get to know each other, try to ease into the imprint. But Paul never eased into anything.

Lucy tightened her grip on Bella and nodded. She spoke for both of them, "We'll stay down here when we aren't at school. We can hang out at Jake's or something. Next week is Spring Break in Forks too."

"That's perfect. Someone will patrol around your house at all times, for your protection along with your fathers." Said Sam, "We won't stop until we catch her."

Lucy nodded graciously at Sam. When he sat down the mood in the room switched to a more light hearted feel and for the next hour or so Lucy talked with Jacob and Emily about small, boring things to distract the shaking girl in her arms. When it was time to leave Jacob and Paul walked them out to their truck.

"I'll be patrolling near your house tonight. I'm Paul." Paul grabbed Lucy's outstretched hand and shook it. Like a slammer of tequila, her body warmed all over with his touch and the nervous pulling subsided. Like a shot of heroin his body became electrified at the point where her hand touched him. It was a scary, wonderful feeling and Paul pulled back quickly, "Try not to do anything stupid."

Lucy was confused by his sudden harsh tone but nodded, "Same to you."

Paul waited until the truck was out of supernatural hearing distance before he let his rage take him. Into the forest he went but he refused to phase. It was easier to be angry as the man, not the beast. He punched trees, feeling his hands tear open then reseal again and again. Footsteps behind him didn't stop his fury.

"Fuck off, Jacob." He snarled, turning to face his future Alpha. Just because Jacob wasn't a threat to his imprint didn't mean Paul wouldn't kick his ass. Now that Lucy and Bella were gone Jacob could let out _his _rage at Paul. Lucy might as well have been his sister and he would be damned if he let Paul hurt her. Jacob stayed where he was, fists clenching and unclenching. "I said fuck off, Black."

"No. we are going to have a little chat." Paul rolled his eyes at Jacob's words and scoffed.

"Are you really pulling the father speech on me? You aren't her family so lay off."

"I may not be blood related but she's my pack sister and one of my best friends." Jacob's lips went up in a smirk, "Besides once Billy finds out he's going to rail you. He loves Luce." Paul growled at the mention of her name. He didn't like the way it sounded on Black's lips. He was possessive over her. He needed to protect her even if it made him angry that he no longer lived for himself. He knew he couldn't, wouldn't, fight it but it didn't mean he wasn't going to be himself. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

The two men glared at each other as the weight of the threat hit. Paul would never hurt Lucy intentionally but accidents did happen. Sam knew that especially. Imaging his imprint in Emily's position caused Paul to shake and tremble until he was no longer man and the wolf had taken over.

"Go run your patrols. Tomorrow you have to tell the Elder's though. Sam's order, not mine." Jacob turned back out of the woods and left Paul alone to run and run and run.

"SO wolves, huh?" Lucy asked in between a mouth full of popcorn, "That's some intense shit right there, Bells."

Lucy was lounging across her bed, Bella sitting cross legged on the floor. Both girls had changed into their pajamas and settled down to watch a movie. Looking at the clock told that it was midnight. Charlie had the late shift and wouldn't be home until they left for school the next day. It was their last day before Spring Break.

"I can't believe I got dragged into this again." Bella moaned into her hands. How could she forget that Edward had ever existed if Victoria was hunting her down in vengeance for her mate.

"We're both in it now. Again." Lucy couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Lucille it was different with the Cullen's. They were vegetarians. They would never hurt us. They loved me." Bella's eyes drifted off in sadness. Lucy was quick to pull her out.

"Hey. I know," She said softly, "I'm just glad that now we have the pack to protect you. I can't fight a vampire on my own."

Bella giggled at her sister and took a bite of popcorn before turning back to the movie. Outside a wolf howled to remind them that they, indeed, were not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Paul." Paul snapped to attention at the voice. Coming out the front door to the porch, Paul's imprint smiled at him kindly before readjusting her sweater to the cold. Spring break had begun but the sky still had its usual overcast gloom. Lucy went over and sat next to him on the step of the porch, placing her book in her lap. "You looked lonely so I thought I'd keep you company."

Paul looked at her, surprised. No one had ever gone out of their way to keep him company before. No one other than his pack and their imprints even truly cared about him. Lucy waited until he mumbled a thank you to her before starting to read. Paul looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "Things Fall Apart? Why are you reading that shitty book?"

"I have to for school," she replied without looking up from her page. With a slight smirk she added, "And it's not shitty."

They sat in silence as she finished her chapter. Paul listened as she spoke the words she read under her breath. He enjoyed spending time with her, even if it was sitting in silence while one of them worked on something. The whole pack had grown fond of Lucy over the last few days. She spent time with everyone, helped out with Emily and Kim, and didn't whine like Bella. The only person who had shown and disgust of the imprint was Billy. Jacob had been right when he said Billy would be upset. He yelled at Paul for an hour when he had gone to see him four days earlier. Once the anger subsided he went on to tell Paul how he would keep special watch on how Paul was treating her and how he was protecting her from harm. Like the other imprints, she had the whole pack protecting her but unlike the others she held a higher rank so to speak. As the true alpha's "sister" and best friend, along with being the best fighters imprint she had the most pull of any of the imprints. Even if she didn't know any of it yet. Paul was broken out of his trance by the sound of her book closing.

"So," Lucy began, "What was it like for you before all of this?" She gestured in the air with her hand.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Friends, family, stuff you did for fun?"

"I used to play football with the high school but I'm too strong now. And Jared's always been my best friend. We used to get into some crazy shit before all of this," He mimicked her hand motion, "happened."

"What kind of crazy shit?" She questioned with curious eyes and a gentle giggle. And that's how hours of stories of Paul's former antics began. He told her stories from as late as he could remember to as early as the week before. Lucy laughed and commented and laughed some more about the things she could only imagine Paul and Jared doing. Once he finished she asked him more questions, ending with, "What about your family?"

Paul shifted his gaze to the forest in front of them. "I've lived alone for a few years so I haven't had to worry about that. What about your family?"

"Well my mom lives in Arizona with my stepdad. I moved out here with Bella about a year ago and I live with Charlie, my dad. I mostly take care of Bella though." She sighed and put her chin on her knees.

"Why do you have to play babysitter to Bella?" Paul's sneer could be heard in his tone.

Lucy scratched the back of her head and shrugged, "You've seen the stuff she gets into if someone isn't looking out for her. She dated a parasite for fucks sake!"

"I thought you were all buddy buddy with the leeches?"

"I used to be. But that was before I got thrown across a room. Wanna see my scar? It's totally gnarly." Lucy started to pull up her sleeve but Paul grabbed her wrist.

"Stop. I don't want to see you hurt." Paul's eyes were intense on her own. She could feel the warmth radiating through her body, starting from the spot he held like before. They stayed in the same position, looking at each other intensely for what felt like minutes but could only have been a few seconds before looking away. To an outsider it would have looked like a childish crush but to those who knew of the wolves and their secrets knew it to be the undeniable look of an imprint, "I can't believe your own _sister_ would let you near them."

"No one really like Bella here, do they?" She was smart, she noticed the way no one fawned over her here. "Bella doesn't realize it but everyone always obsesses over her wherever we go. I don't think she's realized it, because she usually is oblivious to it, but she acts different when people don't hang on her every word."

The rumble of Jacob's rabbit made its way to the driveway and out hopped an angry looking Jacob and a upset looking Bella.

"Speak of the devil." Paul grumbled and Lucy shot him a playful glare before running over to Jacob and Bella.

"What happened?" She asked, still with a giggle in her voice but Jacob's stance snapped her out of it. It was strange for her to see Jacob, care free and lovable Jacob, so cold.

"I got a whiff of leech down by First Beach." Paul was already at Lucy's side, pulling her behind him and away from the shaking Jacob. Jacob and Paul had a silent conversation before Jacob nodded and ran off into the woods and Paul grabbed Lucy's hand, who in turn grabbed Bella's. Lucy just noticed that Bella was soaking wet when they reached the kitchen inside Sam and Emily's. The mood of the house had shifted dramatically since they had been out front. Emily sat at the table, crying, with Sam comforting her. He had a pained look on his face. Like he was trying not to cry himself.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He's dead." Bella whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy felt her own eyes fill with tears and she rushed over to Emily. She was partially aware of Sam and Paul talking but didn't move until Sam sadly pried himself off of Emily and Paul walked over.

Bending down to whisper, Paul told Lucy, "We're going after the leech. Stay here and you'll be safe. I'll be back soon."

He backed away slowly before turning back and quickly pressing his lips to her cheek. After that he ran out the door with his pack brothers, leaving Lucy crying with one spot where the tears felt warmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I know where I want this story to go but I'm getting writes block for the small things so why don't you tell me some moment that you want to happen between the characters? Mkay you can read now.**

* * *

><p>"Fuck this!" Jacob's wolf thought. "The leeches scent is gone. Let's go home."<p>

The pack had spent the last several hours running around La Push looking for Victoria and trying to calm down not only Seth and Leah Clearwater, who had just phased, but Embry also, because he had just imprinted on Leah. As could be imagined, Leah had imprinted on him also and was freaking out with all of her emotions.

"Head home and make sure the girls are alright. Make sure everyone stays there until I get back." Sam demanded, his Alpha tone evident. He currently had Seth pinned under him and Seth was putting up a surprising fight. Jacob and Paul didn't have to be told twice. They ran to the little house on the edge of the woods as fast as they could. They ran in silence, which was better than their normal bickering. Even though Jacob was outspoken about his feelings when it came to Paul imprinting they seemed to get along better. Paul supposed it was because they both loved her in some way. Jacob insisted it was because he was keeping an eye on Paul. Whatever it was it made them run faster.

When they reached the house it was silent except for faint humming and the sound of four heartbeats. As they entered the house they followed the humming to the living room, where Lucy, Bella, Emily, and Kim all sat. Lucy seemed to be the only one who was still awake and she hummed a quiet and soft tune as she stroked her sister's hair. She looked up at the boys and gave them a small smile. "Hey guys."

It wasn't until Paul had seen her, made sure she was alright, that he could finally feel how exhausted he was. His body felt heavy. Each step was hard as he trudged to the kitchen table and sat down. In the other room Jacob picked up Bella and took her to Sam and Emily's spare room. Quiet footsteps approached him in the kitchen. Lucy leaned her head down on the table and looked up at him with her big green eyes. Paul knew what she wanted.

"We didn't find her." He started, averting his eyes so he wouldn't she the worry on her face, "Leah and Seth Clearwater phased. That's what triggered Harry's heart attack."

"It's ok. You guys will get her eventually. I was worried about you." There was a pause where all that could be heard was Emily's slight breathing in the other room, "I wanted to thank you. For trying so hard to get the leech. I'm sure if Bella was awake she would thank you for protecting her too."

"We're protecting you and the tribe. Bella is being protected by association." Paul grumbled. He didn't care about what happened to Bella but, he knew if she got hurt Lucy would be hurt too and he'd be damned if he let that happen.

"Why am I being protected?" Lucy's voice was quiet and full of thought.

"Because you're pack."

"And Bella isn't?"

"No." Paul stated flatly.

"Why don't you guys like her?" Lucy's tone wasn't accusing. It was understanding. She knew better than anyone how difficult it could be to be around Bella.

"We don't like what she does to Jake. He's our brother. The pack is like a family. "Paul explained, "We're brothers and you and Kim and Claire are like sisters. Sam and Emily are kind of like the parents. At least until Jacob steps up."

"Steps up?"

"Yeah. He's the rightful Alpha of the pack. He just doesn't want the responsibility yet. Sam wants to step down soon though. He wants to start a family with Emily."

Lucy pushed her hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she looked at Paul sheepishly, "Why were Emily, Kim, Claire, and I chosen to be part of the pack?"

Shit. Paul knew this was coming. "Well," he started, swallowing nervously before the words came tumbling out in a fit of uncharacteristic nervousness, "Kim is Jared's girlfriend. And Emily is Sam's fiancé and Claire is Quill's imprint. They all are. An imprint is the wolf's soul mate. The wolf and the man go all protective over her and they'll be whatever she needs them to be. Like Jared is Kim's boyfriend because that's what she wanted. And Quill is like a big brother to Claire until she wants something more. And you're my imprint."

His last sentence hung in the air between them. Lucy simply looked at Paul and imagined. She saw the angry boy from the first day she met him turn into the laughing boy on the porch she saw a few hours ago. Now she looked at the tired man who stared at her like she was capable of destroying him. Deep down she knew that this wasn't how anyone else saw him. They all still saw the anger, only she got a front row seat to the real him.

"Imprint." She tested the word on her lips, breaking the silence. "I like you Paul. You're real with me. You don't bullshit me. But I'm only seventeen and you're nineteen. However, I'll only be seventeen for a few more weeks. Can you hold out on just being my friend until then?"

Paul wasn't sure if relief was supposed to feel this painful. He was elated that she didn't deny the imprint but Paul had never been very good at waiting, especially when it came to certain things. Even now if he focused on the smooth shape of her body, on the curve of her hips and what it would be like to be in between them, he would have to restrain himself from taking her right there. He would do it though, for her. Paul gave an eager nod. Jacob came into the room and tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"Hey, Bella's asking for you. I called Charlie and he said it's fine if you stay here tonight." Jacob helped her out of her chair and pointed to the room down the hall before giving Paul a death glare, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Black but you best shut up." Paul retorted as he stood up and went to the fridge. He rum edged around, acting like Jacob wasn't there.

"Sam told you not to tell her about the imprint until she turns eighteen." Jacob almost shouted at him. He was so filled with rage at his pack brother that it was a wonder he hadn't phased right there. "You're taking her choices away."

"She didn't have a choice! And neither did I!" Paul slammed the fridge shut. "I know you're trying to protect her, Black but it's not your job anymore so fuck off!"

"I'm not going to. I'm going to make sure she's safe until she's dead." Paul flinched at the idea of her dead and cold, "She's my sister and I'm gonna damn well treat her like one."


	5. Chapter 5

As the early morning sun shined through the window Lucy thought two things. As her memory of the night before came back she remembered that Bella and herself had stayed at Emily's. Someone must have tucker her under the covers, probably Paul. She also remembered that Bella had gone cliff diving alone. She rolled over and looked at her sister. Bella was awake, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she replayed memories of cold arms and golden eyes. Lucy didn't want to upset her but she knew that she had to talk to her about it.

"Why did you go cliff diving? Alone. In that weather. It was dangerous, Bella. You're lucky Jake found you in time." Lucy's voice was tired despite her feeling well rested. She was exhausted by Bella's crazy antics the last few months. She was always worried about her, always worried that she would get a call from the hospital or Jacob saying she was in trouble.

Bella spoke in a monotone voice, "You know why I do it. It's the only way I can hear him."

Lucy scoffed at her a she too faced the ceiling, "He's been gone for months and he's still putting you in danger."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Bella snapped. The two sisters rarely fought but the topic of the Cullen's could sometimes rage an all out war between them. "Besides they never hurt you."

"Oh yeah, because getting thrown across the room classifies as not hurting me!" Lucy shot up out of bed and rolled up her shirt sleeve, showing Bella the long scars that spider webbed down the back of her arm. For a while the girls just looked at each other. Frustration ran through each of them but, as always, Lucy knew what needed to be done, "I don't want to fight. Let's go get something to eat."

The smell of pancakes radiated through the house. It reminded Lucy of when she was younger and on Sunday mornings Renee would sometimes cook the girls pancakes and everything would be cheery. It wasn't like this now though. Everyone was quietly going on with their day, unlike the other days that they had been here during the mornings. The house was usually filled with laughter and talking. The silence was deafening. Two seats in between Paul and Jacob were saved for them.

When they sat down Paul whispered into her ear, "Harry's funeral is going to be tonight."

All Lucy could saw was, "oh."

The rest of the morning Paul and Lucy sat around and talked or went and quietly joked with the other wolves. It was now known throughout the pack that Lucy knew about the imprint and that was usually the theme of the jokes much to Paul's anger and Lucy's amusement. Bella was still blissfully in the dark of the whole situation. However Lucy knew that two people, other than Paul and Bella if she ever found out, had to talk to her about it. Billy and Jacob. Jacob's time came quickly, when Bella sat down to read homework and Paul had to run patrols he took Lucy out back to a tree stump.

"So you know, huh?" He said simply.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yeah. Pretty crazy, right? Don't tell Bella, though."

"Obviously," He laughed, "She would freak out. Being a wolf girl is not for the faint of heart. Especially with Paul, the dudes are hard ass and a jackass but, if anyone would be a perfect match for him it's you."

It was Lucy's turn to laugh at Jacob, "Thanks, I think."

"That's not what I meant. You'll balance him out." He explained. Lucy put her head on her knees and sighed.

"Hey, Jake? I have a question."

"Shoot, sport."

"Why don't you want to be Alpha?" Jacob turned rigid at his best friends question. He didn't answer but remained lost in his own thought, "I understand. I wouldn't want to be any kind of leader. But you'd be great at it Jake. Any girl you imprint on is gonna be lucky."

"True Alpha's can't imprint." He told her sadly, "Our one true love has to be protecting the tribe."

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, putting her head on his shoulder like they did before all of this crazy stuff happened to them.

He rested his head on top of hers and told her quietly, "It's ok."

For as long as he could remember, Paul had hated funerals. It probably started when he was six and went to his mom's funeral. He had cried because he didn't understand why his mom wouldn't wake up. When he had come home later that night his dad had beaten him and told him that boys don't cry. Now he was older and understood why Harry Clearwater wouldn't wake up. He was never close with the tribe Elder but he still got the chills at his funeral. Maybe it was how far away he sat from Lucy, who was on the other side of the room, comforting her father and her sister. Maybe it was the pain he felt through Leah and Seth's minds. Either way as soon as it was over he was the first one out the door. Lucy walked over to him and wrapped herself around him. He in turn sheltered her from the wind in his arms.

"Sam said that since Jacob is coming over you don't have to run patrols tonight. Please get some sleep Paul." Lucy asked her, her words mumbled against his chest. It was obvious Paul was tired, he felt obligated to stay near Lucy last night so he slept on Emily's uncomfortable living room rug.

"I'll try. Bug Jacob for me, ok?" He teased her.

"Of course I will." She laughed but quickly stopped as she let the sadness of her surroundings take her. Paul tightened his arms before letting her go to her glaring father. Chief Swan tended to be protective over his youngest. If only he knew how protected she really was.

"Oh my god!" Bella screamed as they pulled up the Swan house. Lucy slammed on the brakes, causing her and Jacob to shoot forward as Bella fumbled with her seat belt and fled the car into the house. Jacob went stiff and began shaking, the car shaking with them.

"Leech." He growled through his teeth. He ran out of the car after Bella, who was swinging open the door of the house. Lucy ran after both of them and in the midst of it all she couldn't help but wonder if her neighbors saw all this. Running into the house she stopped beside Jacob and gawked at the scene in front of her. Bella, sobbing, wrapped in Alice Cullen's arms. Alice looked surprised, which was a strange sight as Lucy had never seen her surprised by anything before.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Lucy's voice wasn't as harsh as she had wanted it to be. It sounded to shocked, almost like there was excitement buried deep down in it. There was only anger.

"I should be asking you the same question. Bella what are you doing _alive_?" Alice asked, her voice like nails on a chalkboard to Lucy and Jacob. "I saw you jump off the cliff. You were trying to kill yourself."

"No I wasn't Alice. It was cliff diving. Purely recreational. And Jacob pulled me out of the water." Bella explained before adding a sobbed stained, "I'm so happy you're back."

A shrill noise cut through the room and Alice quickly grabbed her cell phone, answering it and talking at a rate to fast for anyone else in the room to catch. The anger on her face was evident though.

"Bella we have to go. Edward is going to kill himself. We have to go to Italy." She explained before running of and returning with a fully packed bag. She couldn't have been gone for more than three seconds. "He's going to go the Volturi. They're kind of like the vampire royalty but we have to leave now.

Bella nodded quickly before running out the door after a panicking Alice. Lucy and Jacob ran after her, Jacob was in shock but Lucy was just filled with anger.

"You can't be serious Bella. You aren't going! This is a suicide mission!" Out of her anger tears streamed down Lucy's face. How could Bella not care? After all Edward put her through how could she want to save him?

Bella turned and hugged Lucy tightly, "I love you Lucy. Tell Charlie I love him too."

"Don't do this to me! Don't do this to Charlie! You didn't have to see him after you left for Arizona or when he had to send a search party to the woods! You didn't have to know what we went through! But not anymore. You can't fucking do this." Lucy's demands fell onto deaf ears. Bella detached herself and ran into Alice's waiting car.

"Take care of her Jacob. I love you. I promise I'll come back." Bella words faded as she drove off down the street. Lucy collapsed to the ground, sobbing and screaming things that she knew Alice would still be able to hear. She grabbed handfuls of grass and through them but the grass was soon replaced with a couch cushion as Jacob moved her inside and called Sam to tell him the one thing she hoped would never happen.

The Cullen's are back.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days. That's how long Lucy waited by the phone. That's how long Lucy didn't sleep. That's how long the pack got to rest up for the inevitable fight that would happen wither between them and the Cullen's or them and Victoria. The lack of communication from Alice or Bella worried not only Lucy but Jacob and Charlie, even if he thought she had just run off to get a _human _boy. During the day Lucy would always have her cell phone in hand. At night Paul would sit with her and tell her if he heard someone coming down the road. He didn't.

If anything good came out of the situation it was that she spent all of her day with the pack and had grown very close to them. She could see the family dynamic that Paul had told her about the day he brought up imprinting. At first it had been a little awkward having Paul in her room, especially without Charlie knowing, but she quickly learned to welcome it and look forward to it throughout the day. Even Paul, who usually had such a closed lid on his memories would sometimes let the enjoyment her felt of waking up next to her slip, which would cause a good ribbing from the pack. He would snarl about it and later when he would go up to her room through the window he would act like she was lucky he was there at all but Lucy wouldn't put up with his shit. The first night he did it she kicked him out with a smile on her face and wouldn't let him back in till the next night, after he apologized. It quickly became a joke for the two of them. Tonight, however, was the first night that Paul wouldn't be staying with her. Around seven he, along with Jacob in their wolf forms, escorted her back to her house and then ran off for patrols around La Push. She passed the time by watching tv with Charlie and finishing up some homework before school started again. If she hadn't been on high alert maybe she wouldn't have noticed the car lights pull into the driveway. Maybe she wouldn't have screamed at Edward Cullen all the way up the stair as a very tired Bella told her to be quiet. Maybe she wouldn't have waited until Edward came back into Bella's room a few hours later. Things would have been a lot less awkward if she just stayed in bed.

"Fuck you, Cullen." She spat his name through her teeth.

"I wish you wouldn't be so rude. We all missed you too. I know Esme and Jasper thought about you all the time."

"I didn't miss you. I want you gone." She knew that if he looked into her thoughts that he would know she wasn't lying.

"You do know it's dangerous to be around those _dogs. _Especially the one you're so fond of. Paul is his name? I can't say I approve nor would the family. We care about your safety."

"Not enough to leave us alone apparently. Even if they are dangerous at least they don't want to eat me."

"Will you come with Bella and I to the house tonight? One last time, at least to say goodbye to Esme?" Edward was smart. He knew how to make people feel guilty for things they shouldn't be guilty for. Lucy supposed being an old pedo bastard would do that to you. Edward knew she would go even before she said it. "Go leave a note for your watchdog. We're leaving in five minutes."

After being carried like a child along with Bella, the three of them stood on the porch of the Cullen house. It was less of a house and more of a mansion Lucy supposed and she saw Edward smirk at her thought. She had to be very careful around about her thoughts. She couldn't let them know what was happening between her and Paul and she would rather be killed then get the pack into some form of trouble. So she thought about simple things like books and how much she hated vampires. The inside of the house looked like they had never left, spotlessly cleaned with fresh flowers on the living room table. The whole family sat around on the couches, waiting for them. All wore remorseful expressions except Rosalie who had her normal sneer. Lucy may have hated her but she had more respect for Rosalie because she was honest about everything. She surprised herself by being able to look even Esme in the face and feel no want to be part of their make shift family anymore. Bella had always wanted to be one of them, cold and undead, but Lucy just wanted to feel wanted. All the leeches golden, sad eyes were on Bella. It was back to Lucy being a piece of furniture in Bella's life. She had to stop herself from day dreaming of being in La Push, with the pack where she was an equal with everyone and never ignored unless it was some kind of joke played by Embry.

"Bella," Esme rushed over to the girl at lightning speed and held her in her arms, "We have missed you so much. Could you ever forgive us for leaving?"

"Of course, Esme. It was just hard. You all left without even saying goodbye. I went through hell." Bella cried into the women's frozen arms.

"You aren't the only one." Lucy sneered, looking at the ground.

Esme turned to her, "Lucy we've missed you too. You've been part of our family as long as Bella."

"I find that hard to believe." There was no sorrow in her voice, no pain, just anger. "While Bella was dealing with you all leaving I had to deal with Bella. She was like a fucking zombie!"

"Lucille stop being so rude!" Bella screeched at her.

"No _Isabella _I fucking won't! You're my sister and I love you and I don't want them to get into your head again. Please." Lucy begged her, Lucy never begged for anything. There was a long silence where Bella and Lucy had a conversation with their eyes, ending with Bella taking a step towards Edward, making her choice. "Fine. I'll see you at home if you live that long. I'm leaving."

Lucy was faintly aware of Bella calling after her as she walked down the Cullen's driveway into the woods. She walked for an hour until she finally reached the treaty line, she knew if she waited that a wolf would turn up and she could get a hold of Paul or Jacob, who had not answered their phones. Sure enough, in five minutes Seth came trotting along and went and nudged her side before stepping back and growling.

"Yeah I know. I smell like them. Unfortunately keep Bella safe means I gotta be close to them. Can you get Paul or Jacob?" She asked Seth in a gentle, motherly voice as she stroked behind his ear. The sandy would nodded and sat next to her until Paul and Jacob emerged from the woods, each had a look of sympathy on their face. Paul came over and scooped her up into his arms.

"Come on, we'll take you to Sam's." He whispered. She heard Jacob tell Seth to bring the others to Sam's but she quickly fell asleep in Paul's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy woke up the next morning in her own bed. She wiped her eyes and looked around the room until she found Paul sitting on her desk chair, which looked much smaller than it actually was under him. Her last memory was of being carried into Sam and Emily's last night. Paul was looking rather uncomfortable in his chair.

"Is everything ok? Is Bella-" Lucy's voice was rough from sleep as Paul cut her off.

"Yes your sister is in her room. The leader of the leeches had a meeting with Sam last night." Paul's face looked like a mixture of sadness and anger, "The treaty line is back as it was before. The leeches and the pack will switch off nights that we patrol." Lucy didn't respond but merely counted to ten on her fingers like she often did when things got to supernatural for her. "Why are you doing that? You do that a lot."

"No matter how many vampires are after my sister or how many shape shifters have to watch our backs I always have ten fingers. It keeps me sane." She laughed a sad laugh and pulled the blanket off of herself. She stepped closer to Paul but he shot back in his seat. "Is something wrong?"

"You smell like _them_," He spit through his teeth, "It's hard for me to be in control when I smell them. Especially on you."

Sure enough Lucy could see the slight tremble of his body and how his hands gripped onto the arm rests on the chair. She nodded and grabbed a towel before exiting the room and running a shower. The hot water felt good. It reminded her or Paul's warmth. She took her time before turning off the water and changing into new clothes. When she entered the room Paul was on her bed, looking through her photo album.

"Is this your mom?" He asked her when she sat down. He pointed to a photo of Lucy, Bella, and Renee at her grandmother's birthday a few years ago. Lucy nodded and flipped to the next page where a photo of her and Jacob as children rested. In the photo they were smiling, sitting at a bonfire on Billy's lap. They continued flipping through photos, Paul asking brief questions about the setting and Lucy answering with a lengthy story. When they approached the more recent ones, Lucy tried to stop him before turning another page. She wasn't quick enough. The photo showed Lucy and Alice Cullen at the top of the Cullen's stairs at Bella's birthday. Two seconds after the flash of the photo Lucy would stumble down the stairs and cut her arm. She would be thrown across the room before Carlisle could usher everyone out and she would be left with the spider web of scar her arm now held. "Why do you still have this?"

"To remind me that they're dangerous." Her answer was simple and she showed the scars to Paul carefully, not wanting to trigger his anger. "I fell down the stairs and started bleeding. I got thrown across the room into a table by Jasper. Carlisle patched me up."

Lucy was prepared for Paul to shake violently and she moved across the room, watching him until he calmed down. When he gave the ok to come forward she did so slowly, sitting down next to him and resting her arm in his outstretched hands. Ever so gently he traced the scars with his fingers. They stayed silent as he did so, which lasted over an hour. Occasionally he would begin to shake and Lucy would tense up but quicker each time he would calm down until he dropped her arm and rested his head on her shoulder. While Lucy and Paul were always physically aware of each other they didn't have many physical moments. It was usually limited to hugs or the occasional hand on the knee under the careful eyes of Jacob and Sam. Everyone was quick to remind them of their age difference.

"Emily's going to throw a party for you." Paul told her at the kitchen table. Charlie was at work and Bella was still upstairs. Lucy looked up from her cereal bowl with a look of question on her face, "Ya know for your birthday. It's in twelve days."

"You've been counting the days till my birthday?" She asked him.

"Yeah. It's an important day. I finally get to _be _with you."

"You do know I'm not gonna fuck you as soon as the clock strikes midnight on my birthday, right?" She saw his face and put her head in her hands, "Paul we've known each other a month, even if I am your imprint that's not enough time. All the other boys had to wait at least two months. I'm totally kidding by the way."

"None of the other guys, except for Quil, had to wait." Paul's tone reminded her of a sad toddler. "The longest any of them waited was two weeks and that was Sam and Emily. Even Leah and Embry have already done it."

"Well I'm not the other imprints. Deal with it." She laughed and continued eating her food as Paul mumbled into his bowl. "If it's bothering you so much why don't you go fuck some other girl?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Then you gotta wait." With a smirk Lucy cleared her dish and went upstairs to change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers. I haven't updated in a while because I sort of hit a funk in my writing but I have some new ideas, plus it's summer so I think I should be going back to weekly or biweekly updates. Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy liked birthday parties. The party Emily had for her was fun, there was cake and cheesy games and Charlie even showed up. He sat awkwardly in his paper cone party hat next to a jolly looking Billy. The only person missing was Bella. It hurt her knowing that Bella had chosen the Cullen's over her. Again. While Bella and Lucy hadn't spoken since their fight at the Cullen's mansion, a few of the leeches had tried to reach out to her. Earlier that day she had found a perfectly wrapped gift on her bed. On the card in elaborate script was,

_Lucy,_

_ Picked these up when we were in Rome. Thought you might need a new deck .I wish you would call sometime. We miss you. Happy Birthday._

_ Love,_

_ Jasper_

* * *

><p>Throwing the card deck into one of her desk drawers she had hurried into the bathroom to wash herself of that moment. She wouldn't see the Cullen's for three more months.<p>

Along with the rest of the population of Fork's high school students, Paul, and Jacob, Lucy sat in the Cullen's house. Unlike the rest of the students, who looked around the house amazed at their surroundings, all Lucy saw was pretend. Monsters pretending to be human. Her sister pretending to enjoy the company of others. Even Paul and Jacob were pretending like they weren't about to phase from the smell. Still, they sat inside with her. Occasionally, she would see Edward staring at Paul with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Paul, what are you thinking about?" She whispered to him. He bent down to her ear so her human ear could hear him better.

"I'm counting. Concentrating so I don't phase and rip a leeches head off in front of all of these people." Lucille would have laughed if she wasn't so sure he was serious. She put her head on Paul's shoulder but felt his body stiffen underneath her. She looked up to see both him and Jacob glaring across the room. The object of their stare was Alice Cullen, obviously seeing something, and Edward who was talking so quickly a human wouldn't be able to see his mouth move. At an inhuman speed they ran to the kitchen. Lucy noticed that no one at the party had given them a second glance. People on the outside didn't seem to notice the secrets she was wrapped in. The supernatural beings next to her talked at a speed that she, nor Bella who had suddenly joined them, couldn't follow. Quickly Paul and Jacob turned on their heels. Paul grabbed Lucy's hand and they began walking out. To the vampires behind him Paul called out, "Three o'clock at the line. Don't be late."

"What's going on?"

"There's going to be a war by the looks of it." Jacob answered her question with a harsh tone.

"A war! What? Why?"

Paul answered this time, "The red headed leech is bringing an army. The small vamp said it'll be in about a week."

A war. Lucy couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it during the pack meeting and she still couldn't believe it at three o'clock in the morning as the Cullen's and Bella emerged from the trees. As the pack trained with the vampires Lucy and Bella sat on their respective sides. They looked at each other sadly. Two sisters. Two sides. Two fates that were always hanging in the balance.

"I'm sorry that I brought you into this." Bella's voice was small.

With a bitter, sad laugh Lucy replied, "I was always in this. I'm more worried about the pack, you brought us all into this. They're my family Bells."

"I'm your family too. And the Cullen's used to be like family to you."

"It's different now. You know it. I know it. Hell even Charlie knows it. He just doesn't now as much detail."

Bella and Lucy each gave a small laugh, "He's always been in the dark. At least I'll still get to see you after I turn. I'm going to miss him and mom though."

"I wish you would make a different choice. I know you can't, you're too far gone into this, this life you have. I wonder what I'm going to do when I don't have to take care of you anymore."

"I'll take care of you. Like I should have." Lucy felt the tears build in her eyes. Bella's acknowledgement of Lucy taking care of her helped a small part of the resentment go. It opened up the floodgates, so to speak.

"You know you can't come back here after you change. You'll all have to flee somewhere else for a long time. You have forever, Bells, but I don't. What are you going to do? Roll back into town when I'm eighty and say your goodbyes? What happens when mom and dad die? Or when I die? I can't help but feel like you're giving up your life." Lucy was crying now and so was Bella. The training ended and once again they parted ways. Lucy with her pack, her brothers, her Paul. Bella with the Cullen's.

* * *

><p>"Jake do we have any Cheetos?" Jacob was going through her kitchen cabinets for anything delicious. He was patrolling around their house tonight but Charlie had to work the late shift again so she didn't see why he should have to wait outside in the rain.<p>

"Nope but you have Frito' s."

"Ew those are gross. Let's just order pizza."

"Do pizza places deliver at one in the morning?" Jacob asked.

Lucy quickly turned to the clock. "How shit it is one in the morning. I keep losing track of time. I don't sleep much anymore either."

Jacob plopped down next to her on the couch. She looked at him carefully and could see the outline of bags under his eyes. She supposed the pack wasn't getting much sleep either. Lucy hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. They were watching the news. More deaths in Seattle. That's all that seemed to be on the news anymore.

"Jacob," Jake turned to Lucy, surprised she used his full first name, "Is everything going to be ok?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer with something reassuring but he realized he couldn't fill her, his best friend, with false hope, "I don't know Luce. We have four more days. Just try not to think about it."

"That's easier said than done." Despite the situation Lucy laughed as did Jacob.

"You're telling me." So they changed the channel to something happier and tried their hardest to live right then, in that moment, and not dwell on their uncertain future. And when Paul crawled into bed with her that night and pressed his lips against hers, she finally felt like she knew how to live.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. It's up a lot faster than expected but reviews make me work faster and I got a few reviews.** So** I guess keep reading and I'll keep writing.**

Waking up next to Paul was something Lucy had grown to enjoy in the last few months, even though he was to big for her bed and his warm arms tended to be the only thing that kept her on it. Paul always joked that his bed was so much bigger and that should convince her to move in with him. There was no joking that morning. There was no laughter or sex or even much talking. Whatever they said needed to be said, nothing more and nothing less.

"I'm going up on that mountain with Bella and Edward today," Lucy started, "There's no way I'm going to just sit in La Push while my sister and the Pack are in so much danger."

Paul let out a long, tired sigh and placed his hand over his eyes, "I know you are."

Surprised by his short answer Lucy continued with, "I thought you would have fought me on this."

"I would have if you weren't so damn stubborn." Paul said with a laugh however he quickly became serious again, "But I understand that you need to do this for yourself and for your sister."

"I love you." Lucy said as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. His arms reflexively wrapped around her small body.

"I love you too." He replied. Paul kissed the top of her head and tried to think about what this day held for him. Fighting and worry and possibly even blood shed from his pack. His brothers and sisters. His family. He couldn't sleep last night. Whenever he would dream all he would see were dead bodies. He saw Jared and Sam and Jacob, who he had become much closer in the past few months. The worst he dreamed of was Lucy's dead body, drained of blood, her bright green eyes blank and fixed on something he couldn't reach. But she was ok now. He knew that Seth and Edward would be protecting the sisters and he had more faith in them than he would like to admit.

* * *

><p>"Are you scared?" Lucy asked Paul. He had to leave her to fight soon and even though they were both unsure of what this day would bring Lucy couldn't help but think that the mountain they were on was beautiful, even with the snow that nearly froze her and Bella last night.<p>

"I'm scared that something will happen up here, to you." Paul admitted, "But that pack can take care of themselves and with the leeches help it'll be an easy win for sure, babe. Don't worry."

"I'm going to worry." She looked down at her watch, "It's time."

They both stood up and looked at each other. Neither of them said a word, their eyes said it all. I love you. Be safe. Come back to me soon. Paul hoped he could keep his promises. He bent down and lightly pressed his lips against hers. He didn't want to act like anything was out of the ordinary, he wanted it to seem like he was going to the store instead of possibly to his death. Paul moved to pull away but Lucy dragged his lips back to her own. Her kiss was passionate and intense and she hoped it told him everything she couldn't. When she pulled away silent tears rain down her cheeks. From his back pocket Paul pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"In case of an emergency." Was the last thing he said to her before disappearing into the thick forest.

Minutes passed before Edward quietly told her, "It's starting."

So they sat by the fire and listened to Edward tell them what was going on in the pack mind, all the while Lucy would pet Seth to calm his nerves. She couldn't imagine what seeing the fight must have been like for Seth, so young and lovable. It might have been a half an hour since it began when both Seth and Edward stiffened. Seth shot up and placed himself in front of Lucy with a low menacing growl directed to the figure that was slowly emerging from the tree line.

"I had a feeling she would be up here." The figure spoke, a female voice, "Did you really think anyone would believe that you would leave her alone up here or anywhere while I was hunting her?"

Bright red hair and striking beauty, Victoria was deadly. This was the first time Lucy had ever seen her and it was terrifying. She wasn't alone either. A boy who looked about Lucy's age was with her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy who's life was taken so young. Another growl from Seth brought her out of her thoughts and back into the situation.

"You don't have to do this Victoria." Edward tried to remain calm and reasonable but he knew how this had to end.

"Oh Eddy." Victoria spoke in a baby voice, taunting the other vampire, "I do. It's only fair. Mate for a mate, eh?"

With amazing speed the two vampires attacked. Each time they struck each other the woods rang with the sound of steel hitting steel. Lucy ran to Bella, throwing herself in a protective stance in front of her but there was little she could do. In the frenzy the boy vampire lost focus and was quickly torn apart by Seth but not without a fight. The now limping Seth placed himself over the detached head of the vampire, keeping it from reattaching to its wiggling body. The only people keeping Victoria away from a now sobbing Bella were Lucy and Edward. Only one seemed to be able to put up a fight. That didn't mean only one could do something though. Quickly Lucy grabbed a sharp rock under her foot and without giving it a second thought she ripped through the skin on her arm. It had the desired effect. Victoria's head snapped up at the scent of freshly spilt blood and charged for Lucy giving Edward a chance to grab her. Only Edward didn't act fast enough and before anyone could stop it Victoria sunk her teeth into Lucy's arm.


	10. Chapter 10

With a hard suck, Victoria drew blood from Lucy's arm and gulped as it slid down her throat. All she got was one large mouthful before Edward was able to rip her off, along with a medium sized portion of Lucy's skin. The pain was indescribable. She watched as Edward ripped Victoria's head off, fresh blood spurting from her neck and painting the snow. It was sickening to watch. Before Lucy could blink again Edward had pulled the make vampires body parts out from under Seth and thrown them, along with Victoria, into the fire. Seth ran up to her and helped guide her to a tree she could lean against before staying at her side. Lucy took of her sweater and pressed it against her wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Seth nudged her arm, he wanted to see it, and suddenly Lucy remembered that he was a fourteen year old boy with hopes and dreams that he might never be able to fulfill because of his genes, and she was tremendously sorry. She let Seth see her wound and he began gently lapping at it. Lucy gave a quick wince and a sharp intake of breath but he continued. Once he stopped she realized that he had cleaned the area. He put his head in her lap and she went back to pressing her sweater against her arm.

"Am I going to turn?" Lucy hadn't realized how raspy her voice, she also hadn't realized that she was crying, "Am I going to turn into one of you?"

Edward turned towards her. He was across the clearing, as far away from her blood as he could get and holding Bella tightly, "No. Victoria sucked out her own venom but you're losing quite a bit of blood, you're going to need a blood transfusion. We should go see Carslile and the others. Their battle is done too. And yes. They're all ok and very nearly home."

"Seth?" Theo sandy wolf raised its large head to look at her with tired eyes, "Seth, I need you to go home."

The wolf whined and shook his head, it needed to make sure that its pack sister was ok.

"Seth I need you to do this for me." Lucy swallowed hard, "Tell Sam what happened. Only Sam or Jacob. You can't tell Paul, have either Sam or Jacob tell him. Tell Jacob to get a spot at his house ready for the blood transfusion. Please?"

The wolf whined once more but stood up. It nudged her arm again and she gave it a little scratch behind the ear.

"Really Seth, I'm fine. You did great today. I owe you my life." Lucy gave him a small, thankful smile and watched as he disappeared into the forest.

Edward came over and gently picked her up, Bella was already on his back. She knew they were going to see Carslile. Edward nodded at her, confirming her thoughts then suddenly he was off and she could feel the cold wind slap her on her exposed skin and she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Paul's warmth. And maybe a blood transfusion. As the vampire family came into view Lucy started to lose her grip on reality. She felt like she was swaying, even thought she had been put in the steady arms of the doctor. Everything sounded like it was far away. Lucy was scared. Suddenly she was transferred again, to Rosalie this time, and tucked behind a wall of Cullen's. She could see the three vampires emerge from a small gap in between Edward and Bella. From what Bella had told her when she returned from Italy, Lucy knew that this was Jane. Lucy had a hard time following the conversation but she was able to pick out a few key points.

"We decided to take this opportunity to check on your progress. Obviously neither girl has been changed." Jane's voice was like ice down Lucy's shirt.

"The date has been set." Alice's voice was much harsher than Lucy or Bella had ever heard.

"Ah yes, we received your wedding invitation. However, we will not be in attendance. Someone will be return shortly after to make sure both sisters have been turned. And remember, we don't give second chances."

Lucy had never been a fainter but as she watched the three vampires walk away she blacked out. Only one thought rang in her mind. _To make sure both sisters have been turned._

Hours later Lucy wakes up in Jacob's room to yelling on the other side of the door. Her arm has been stitched up and there is an IV in the crook of her elbow. Her head is pounding but she does her best to decipher the voices, although she's pretty sure she knows who it is.

"Let me fucking see her!" Paul yells from outside. Lucy can hear his feet shuffle, someone must be holding him back.

"Not until she wakes up, Paul." Sam sounds tired, like he's already said this a hundred times before.

Lucy does her best to find her voice. After several tries to call out to him she finally makes a sound. It's quiet and raspy but she knows that, with their sensitive hearing, they will hear her. "Paul?"

There is silence on the other side of the door as the pack freezes at the sound of her voice then Paul runs in. the sound of the door slamming against the wall makes Lucy wince but she is so happy to finally see him that she doesn't care. Momentarily she looks past him and see's some of the other wolves. Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Leah all smile softly to her and wave before Paul growls at them and shuts the door. He doesn't want anyone else looking at his mate until he knows she's ok and especially not in her current state. Rosalie had to take off her shirt to put the IV in and he doesn't want to the pack to see her in her underwear. In a bag in the corner of the room lay her blood stained clothes and all Paul wants to do is burn them. Paul goes and lays on the bed with her, holding her, smelling her, doing all he can to calm his wolf but Rosalie has told him _everything. _

"They told me that," Paul chokes on his words and realizes that he is about to cry, "That they might have to change you."

"I know. But they won't." Lucy tries he best to reassure him, "I'll think of something."

The rest of the day they spend in bed together, sleeping, joking, laughing, loving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. This is my last chapter before the Epilogue so if you have any suggestions speak now.**

Maybe it was that first day after the battle. Maybe as Lucy stared at the bag of her bloody clothes the plan popped into her head but she didn't let it fully form until the news that Edward couldn't read Paul's mind either came to be. Now, two months later, she was staring at that bloody bag of clothes and knew what she was going to do. Lucy took a deep breath and thought the plan over for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Her thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door. It creaked open, exposing Jacob who wore a white dress shirt and a cheeky grin.

"Hey slowpoke. Ready to go? Alice will skin you if you're late." Jacob's laughter filled the room and he helped Lucy up. Outside in the living room Paul was glaring at the wall, plopped on the couch. Lucy couldn't help but think he looked rather dashing in his dress shirt and tie.

"I don't want to go to this stupid wedding." He grumbled to himself.

"Hey!" Jacob and Lucy both scolded him at the same time.

"You guys don't want to go either! Can't we just hang out here or something?" Paul sounded very much like a little kid.

"It's my sister's wedding. Of course I have to go, Paul." She told him for the tenth time, "But you're right I don't want to go."

They all laughed a little bit and eventually, after some coaxing that came mostly from Lucy, they were out of Paul and Lucy's house and into the Rabbit. Lucy had spent every night of the summer there. Charlie, usually having the late night to early morning shift, rarely noticed that Lucy was gone. However, Lucy did make a point to hang out with him more. She didn't want him losing both of his daughters. She didn't want anyone to lose anyone but that was how the cards were dealt. If her plan worked she would still lose Bella. If it didn't she would lose Charlie. The only constant was Paul and the pack. Paul saw the worried look on her face and rubbed circles on the back of her hand. He knew the plan and had kept a tight lock on his thoughts when he was in wolf form. No one but Lucy, Paul, and Bella could know or it would be ruined.

The trio pulled up to the Cullen's mansion and they all were surprised. It looked much different that it had at their graduation party. White and floral decorations lined the driveway in a fashion that could only mean Alice had put it together. The large living room had been converted into the chapel and at a speed Lucy could barely see vampires whipped around her putting the finishing touches on the event. Abruptly Alice stopped in front of them and, without as much as a hello, dove into what they needed to do.

"Jacob, Paul, go help Emment put up the tent outside. Lucy come upstairs and finish getting ready." Then Alice picked her up and ran her upstairs. Bella was a beautiful bride. Her hair was pulled back out of her face, her make up was flawless, and her dress made her look graceful and gentle. Lucy gave her older sister and hug and told her she looked beautiful but Alice was fast and before she could say anything more she was pushed into the make up chair. Rosalie gave her a small smile and began working on her hair.

Ever since the battle, Rosalie and Lucy had formed a strange, unspoken alliance. They couldn't exactly be called friends but whenever the pack and the Cullen's had to have a meeting, which was frequent with current events, they stood together and talked. Sometimes Lucy thought that the only thing they really had in common was that neither of them wanted to be a vampire but that wasn't true. They talked about the same things and laughed at the same jokes and Lucy began to think that she would miss her when she was gone. What would have taken a human an hour to do only took Alice and Rosalie twenty minutes. Lucy slipped into a dress that matched the other female vampires and, with permission from Alice, hurried downstairs to see Paul before the wedding. She found him talking to Charlie and Jacob. She went up and gave Charlie a quick hug and Paul and light peck of a kiss. They stood together as guest began to arrive. It seemed like all of Forks and some of La Push had shown up to see the couple. Once again Lucy ran upstairs, with Charlie and Renee this time, and she didn't some down until the bridal march began to play.

The wedding was short and to the point. Some words were said, there was a kiss, there was clapping, and now everyone was outside. Dinner was over and people were dancing, drinking, and laughing. Lucy gave Paul a nod and he ran off into the forest. It was time.

Lucy went up to Edward. She was lucky that she was a great liar, "Edward, I want to speak to Bella in private."

Edward nodded and the tree of them went out into the forest, far enough away that when Edward returned to the party he could not hear Lucy's thoughts.

"How long until they get here?" Was the first thing out of Lucy's mouth. Paul had joined them now and was gently holding her. Bella's face grew nervous.

"About a week after we get back from the honeymoon. They expect us both at the meeting."

"Bella, I have a plan but it's very important that no one expect for the tree of us here know, ok?" Bella shook her head yes and Lucy continued, "After you're turned try to get away for a day, when it's raining, it'll wash away your scent. You'll meet Paul at the treaty line and he'll give you my sweater from the battle. You have to get his scent off and yours on it because." Lucy took a shaky breath and with tears on her face began again, "They have to think you killed me. By accident. That you went to see me and you couldn't control your thirst. No one can know that I'm still alive. After they leave you will call and tell us if it's safe. Then you all have two days to leave."

Each girl was crying. Paul let Lucy go and she ran to her sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. Today would be the last time she saw Bella human, maybe even the last time she was Bella period. That night as Lucy, along with the other guests sent off Edward and Bella, was it.

* * *

><p>A week went by. Bella was a vampire. The time had come. One rainy day Paul waited at the treaty line with Lucy's bloody sweater. When Bella came into view it was hard to look at her. If he was a human she would be beautiful but he wasn't. He could see the monster inside. Paul gave her the sweater and she nodded. Then she was gone and they could only wait.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of Trapped Swan and U have to admit I'm not very happy of how this chapter turned out. It's short and a bit muddled but I feel like I was rushing to finish. So here it is...**

You can miss a lot in ten years. Isabella Cullen had missed a lot in ten years. She had stayed away from Forks, the whole Cullen clan had moved up to Alaska and they still resided there. Staying away from her hometown also meant staying away from Charlie and Lucy and Jake. She didn't know anything of their lives now. Alice never looked for her, the whole family still thought Bella had killed Lucy and while that was hard it would have been much harder if Lucy had actually died. So Bella slipped away, giving some small excuse to Edward. That's how she ended up in her old backyard, watching her family within.

* * *

><p>You can experience a lot in ten years. Lucy Lahote had experienced a lot in ten years. After graduating she had moved to La Push, where she worked with her step-mother Sue at Harry Clearwater's old diner. There were no more horse sized wolves in La Push but the pack remained how they had always been, a tight knit family. They spent holidays together, they raised their kids together. Lucy and Paul's eldest daughter was seven, the same age as Jake's eldest son. Jacob had settled down with a nice girl who was worthy of holding the secrets of the pack. Leah had moved away after she stopped phasing but she visited frequently and kept a close relationship with her stepsister. Lucy missed Bella terribly, though. It had been hard, not seeing her or talking to her. She never thought she would see her again. They sat at Charlie's. Lucy was making coffee and Paul had their two kids perched on his lap when she saw him tense. Though the boys had stopped phasing their sense's were still heightened and Paul sensed the vampire outside.<p>

"Hey kids, go play with Grandpa for a second. I got to talk to your mother." Paul said, giving each of his children a kiss on the cheek before sending them off to the living room with Charlie and Sue. He walked up to Lucy and enveloped her in a hug.

"Paul, what is it?" She asked, fear deep set in her.

Paul took a deep breath, "Your sister is outside."

Lucy froze at his words for a good minute. Then she slowly nodded and walked towards the back door. Snow covered the ground outside. Out of view from the window's was Bella, in all her vampire glory. She looked like she had when Lucy last saw her, although her eyes were now golden and her edges seemed more smooth. Lucy had aged though. She was nearly thirty. They looked at each other for a long time, neither of them speaking. In fact Lucy was the only one who talked during that meeting. She told her about what she had missed. Weddings; Lucy's, Jake's, hell even Charlie's. She told her about the packs kids and how they were like one big family. Charlie was still in the dark about the wolves and the vampires but he was still brought around them. She told her everything she could before she went inside and shut the door. Bella stayed outside for another hour before going home.

Lucy was already home.


End file.
